Will Prowler's story
by Willprowler
Summary: this is the story of one of my fan charactors, Will Prowler. he is NOT related to Tails or any other Prower. i do not own the official charactors in this story new story coming soon
1. lost and found

the year was 2144, the great war had finally died down and Jackson S. Prowler was heading home to his wife, Anabeth,  
the bown fox, and his 5 year old son, William, the Albino Fox. as he landed in Knothole Square, he was greeted by cheers from a large crowd, but most of them were for the soldiers in the ship, but there was one voice, one specific voice that stood out from the rest. it was his wife and son, calling his name. he then ran to them and embraced them in a hug. he then grabbed his son, William, and held him, a tear in his eye.

"my son..." he said "my excillent son..." he said and hugged him, being careful not to squeeze the lights out of him. he then walked with them to their home.

a week has passed since the glorious return home. Jackson was playing with William in the front yard as Anabeth made them lunch in the kitchen. as Anabeth stepped outside, emerency sirens sounded, signaling an incoming threat.

"Jackson, whats going on?" Anabeth said scared

"Anna, go and get our things, we need to leave, now" he replied scared. Anabeth then went inside and started packing clothes and other important items. she had grabbed a black pendant as well. as she went outside she saw Jackson talking to another soldier.

"we need to evacuate the town, theres to much of a risk" the soldier said

"got it" Jackson then grabbed William and Anabeth, then started walking to the Shuttle Ports. as they arrived he told them "head to the shuttles and take Will with you!"

"i will, Jackson" Anabeth replied and whispered "dont leave me alone again" she said as she kissed his cheek. she then pushed trough the crowd and to the shuttle. as she entered the shuttle, the door shut behind them and locked as the ship took off. as they took off the most tragic events unfolded. the ship was suddenly hit with a missile, which exploded on contact and forced the ship to crash, it exploded as it hit the ground and as more missiles hit the boarding area. all Jackson could do was watch in horror as the area was torn apart by explosions. as he watched he could only force 3 words to come out

"Anna...Will...No" he said before he was knocked into a wall as a missile exploded near him, knocking him unconcious

no one survived the disaster...but thats what everyone else thinks

the young fox suddenly woke up, smoke filling his lungs and burning his nostrils. he sat up and looked around at the destruction, the scorched ground burning his feet and legs. he wondered what had happened and where he was.  
he started to walk around and thought to himself. he eventually found himself at the edge of a forest. he pressed on and he was suddenly flipped back and hung upside down.

"ahh!" he yelped, knowing i was a trap "help!" he cried "help me!" he hungs there for about 2 hourse, falling asleep while he hung there. eventually a grey wolf found him hanging there. he pulled out a knife and cut him down, setting him down gently on the ground.  
he then picked him up and carried him to a tribal village and to a hut in the back. he spoke softly as he entered.

"Cheif Lupe?" he said softly, being careful not to wake him " i found this in one of my traps.." he set the young fox infront of the femalr wolf with black hair resembling a mohawk.

"hmm.." she said as she examined the young fox "take him to the infirmary, he looks injured"

"yes, Cheif Lupe" he said as he picked the fox up and took him to another hut. inside were 6 beds, the on each side and a pinkish wolf with brown hair. she turned to look at him and spotted the fox, then went to the fox and took him from his arms, setting him on a bed

"where did you find him, Angus?" she asked him

"i found him in one of my traps, asleep" he replied

"well, it looks like a few scrapes. ill treat him" she said

"thanks, Leeta" he said with a smile

"its Lyco, moron" she said annoyed as he left. she then set a wet towel on his forehead and a blanket over him. the young fox woke up a few hours later and looked around

"where...where am i?" he said as he tried to sit up and noticed the pink wolf. the wolf turned and looked at him.

"oh, your awake!" she then rushed to his side and sat him up "are you feeling okay?"

"y-yea...where am i?" he asked, tired and rubbing his eye

"your in the northern wolf tribe infirmary" she replied "whats your name?"

"..its W-Will" he replied

"well, Will, im Lyco" she said as she poured a small bowl of water for him...

"h-how did i get here?"

"Angus brought you here, you got caught in one of his traps"

"hmm..." he then got up and looked around, then looked at his hands then heard his stomach growl "im hungry"

"let me get you something to eat then" she said, smiling. she then left the hut and went to another. Will looked around at his surroundings and wandered around the hut, looking for nothing in particular. as he walked around he spotted a familiar looking pendant, but he didnt know where he saw it from. he suddenly heard voices outside. he paniced and looked for a place to hide, but as he darted around, lyco came inside and spotted him.

"well, i see your feeling better" he said, smiling while holding something wrapped in a large leaf. Will nodded in response.

"wh-whats that?" he said, pointing at the wrapped item. Lyco unwrapped it and revealed a loaf of bread

"you said you were hungry, right?" she asked. will nodded again and slowly moved towards her, still scared of his surroundings. he quickly grabbed the bread and bit into it hard, tearing a large peice off. he ate the entire loaf quickly, not even leavig a

"wow, you really WHERE hungry!" she said, a bit suprised at the kit's appatite. she then gave him a bowl of water. he grabbed it and quickly drank it all

"th-thank you..." he said to her, still a bit shy.

"your very welcome, now come along, you need to see Cheif Lupe" she then walked to the entrance.  



	2. The Meeting

(**srry the last story was short, i ran out of ideas XD. but heres the next chapter. hope ya like it!)**

as the young fox walked to the hut, he noticed some other wolf pups playing in a small feild. he simply shruged it off and walked to the entrance of the hut. as he walked inside, Cheif Lupe, the Wolf cheif, looked up at him from where she was sitting with Angus and another female wolf that looked just like Lyco. he was very nervou and wanted to hide from them.

"oh, who do we have here?" she said as she walked over to Lyco, smiling.

"Angus said he found him in the woods in a trap" she said calmly "i wasnt sure if you had already seen him"

" yes, i have seen him, but he was sleeping. where you able to get any information out of him?" Lupe asked

"only his name. he seemed very tired and CERTAINLY hungry." she said with a smile " his name is Will"

"hmm. Interesting name. do you know what species he is?"

"not exactly, but im guessing a Fox kit. but i dont see why a fox of his age would be so far from his Tribe, if there was one."

"hmmm...very interesting. well, its not like we can just kick him out. he needs a mother and father."

"why dont you do it, Lyco?" Angus said, standing up

"m-me!" Lyco said, very suprised "im only 16!"

"yes, i know, Lyco, but your a very caring 16 year old wolf. and besides, Leeta could help you" he said to Lyco. as he said it, Leeta looked at him suprised as well

"well, somone needs to take responsibility" Lupe said "and if no one here does, then i will"

"but, Cheif lupe, what will Lobo say?" Lyco said as a light brown male wolf walked inside

"i would say that its a great idea" he said from behind

"hello, Lobo" Lupe said as she walked to him

"hello Lupe" he said "and yes, i think you would make a great mother Lupe"

"well, im not sure, unless someone can agree with him" lupe said, looking at everyone else

"i agree as well" Lyco said

"me too" Leeta said after lyco

"well then its settled" Lobo said with a smile "Lupe shall be the mother"

Lupe looked at Will, who has fallen asleed in a chair, laying on his side "but who will train him?"

"i will" Angus said, sounding a bit excited "i could train him to hunt, fight, and do other things"

" and me and Lyco could babysit at times" Leeta said smiling

Lupe sighed "well then..i guess its the best for this child" she said, still looking at Will

**(srry its short but its all ive got for now, ENJOY and please review^^ ~Will Prowler**)


	3. Sonic and Tails

(( i apologize for my delay, i have been very busy but i now have time to type more of this story! ENJOY!))

Time has passed since the meeting and Will Prowler is now 13 years old. He has been training with Lobo and Angus since he was 6 and has become very skilled in combat. He has also become a great Musician and Artist, his favorite instrument being a Guitar. He had also gotten a Bow with arrows for his birthday. By this time in his life, Will was very adventurous, always running about the Wolf village, climbing, and often finding new things to mess with.

Will was walking alone in the woods, outside the Village he called home, when he heard a low buzzing noise coming from the air. He quickly grabbed his Bow and pulled back an arrow, looking for where the sound was coming from. As he looked around, the noise became louder and signaling it was coming closer and closer to his location. He looked down the trail and saw a large cloud of dust, in the center was a small blue figure, advancing at a very high speed. He got his arrow ready and just before he fired, the figure passed and as it did, he caught a glimpse of a blue Hedgehog with red and white sneakers, running at an amazing speed. The speed from the Hedgehog had knocked him back and as he looked up, a large, red Bi-plane passed over head, seeming to follow the Hedgehog. As he stood, he noticed that the Hedgehog and the Plane where headed towards the Village. He then bolted towards the village, following the two others.

" Oh no" He said to himself "I hope this isnt an attack..." He kept running, dodging boulders and branches, keeping in mind that he needed to on course to the Village so he wouldnt get lost again. He ran for about 4 minutes to see the plane had landed near the Village, parked near a a patch of Blackwood trees.

" Hmmm...what's that doing here?" He walked around it and walked into the Village. As he walked, he noticed that everyone was nowhere to be seen.

"Whats going on..?" He said to himself and headed towards Cheif Lupe's hut. As he stepped inside, he saw the same Blue Hedgehog from before. Next to him was a young, yellow Fox kit with 2 tails. Cheif Lupe looked up at him, sitting next to the Hedgehog.

"ah, Will, welcome back!" Lupe got up as she said that and hugged Will "I'd like you to meet, Sonic the Hedgehog" She said as she motioned her hand towards the blue Hedgehog.

"it's nice to meet you.." Sonic said as he got up and offered a hand.

"it's nice to meet you as well, Sonic" Will said as he shook his hand. He looked back at the Fox "Who's that?"

The yellow fox looked up at him and dropped whatever he was doing to meet him. As he got up, his tails swished around a bit.

"hi there!" The fox said happily "I'm Miles Prower, but my freinds call me Tails!" He smiled brightly at Will, seeming very playful

Will smiled at his happiness "hello, i am Will, Will Prowler" He smiled at Tails and looked at Sonic "its nice to meet you both"

"Sonic and Tails are well known heroes on Mobius" Cheif Lupe said "they've defeated Dr. Robotnik and others"

"Yep! its no problem!" Sonic said, putting a thumb up "Tails wasnt there at first, though"

"Yeah, i came along after Sonic rescued me!" Tails said, still very enthusiastic.

"Well, thats very interesting" Lobo said, Walking inside the hut.

Sonic yawned "Well, i think we had better be off! Come on, Tails!" He said, exiting the hut

"On my way!" Tails said, following Sonic. Tails hopped into the plane and started it as Sonic hopped in the back and propped his feet up on the front seat. As the flew off, Will watched, thinking to himself.

"hmmm..." Will said as he thought.

(With Sonic and Tails)

"Hey Sonic?" Tails said, looking back slightly at Sonic, who was sitting in the back seat of the plane.

"Yeah buddy?" Sonic said in reply, seeming a little tired

"Did you notice anything wierd about that Will guy?" Tails asked him again, not looking back this time

"Hmmmm...Sorry buddy, but no"

"Hmm. Okay then" Tails looked ahead at the open sky infront of him.

( Well, thats all i can think of for now, sorry its so short! ENJOY! please read and rate)  



	4. tragedy

(( again, I'm so sorry for such delay's! i hope all of you like this one! ))

Will watched as Tails and Sonic flew away in their plane, which he learned was called the Tornado. It has been at least 5 weeks since his first meeting with the two hero's. Since then they have visited several times to check in on events and catch Lupe up with their latest adventures. Will hasn't learned much in this time, but has still been training Lobo and Angus. He has also greatly increased his accuracy with a Bow and Arrow, sometimes being able to split his own arrows. But since his meeting with Sonic and Tails, he has longed to see what lies outside of the mapped area's. At times, he would venture deep into the forest, often taking a notebook to document his discoveries. Lupe knew of his adventures and, being his adopted mother, often got worried when he was away.

As he watched the plane leave, Will walked to his hut. He then went inside and grabbed a small leather bag with a shoulder strap,  
his Bow and arrows, and a hunting knife in a holster. When he got back outside, he started to go over his supplies.

"Ok, let me see..." He said to himself "bag, notebook, pencils, bow, arrows, bandages, and compass. alright im all set" He smiled and walked to Lupe's hut to tell her that he was going out and wouldnt be back for a few hours. Lupe simply smiled and made sure he packed bread, just in case he needed it. Will left the hut and ran out of the Village in a hurry. He ran for a few minutes and stopped at a stream to figure out which way he was going to go.

"Alright, so the village is North from here soo..." He looked around and decided on a derection " Im gonna have to head southwest from here"  
He started to walk in that direction. Will walked for about an hour before he came across a large, rocky hill that seemed to shoot straight up from the ground. He could also hear a distant waterfall, the hiss of the water ringing through the forest.

"Hmm..." He thought to himself "Well...either i climb, or go around" He paced a bit "Well...it looks like im climbing" He grabbed one of the large boulders and hoisted himself up, then grabbed another boulder. as he hoisted himself up, he lost his footing and fell, landing on the ground hard and blacking out.

"AGH!" Will yelped as he suddenly shot up, waking up from a nightmare. He looked around quickly and got up, but winced a bit from a dull but heavy pain in his back. He looked at his hand and saw a small amount of blood. He felt around his back and felt no blood, but was bruised badly.  
He looked around for his bag and found it against the boulders. As he picked it up, he felt a sharp, burning pain in his Hand. as he pulled back, a small snake slithered out of his bag and away from him quickly. He caught a glimpse of it and recognized it as non-toxic. He thengrabbed his bag again and put it on his shoulder, then started to head north, towards the village again. Halfway there, he smelt ash nearby, but dismissed it as an old campfire. when he finally got to the village, he saw a something a fox his age could never forget...

The entire village was burned to the ground, only leaving pilles of rubble and ash. As he entered the gate, ash fell from the sky like snow, the smoke burned his lungs but he pressed on. He headed where Lupe's hut was supposed to be, but it was replaced with and ash covered pile of wood and burnt cloth. The sky had turned grey from smoke and ash, as well as an incoming rainstorm. Will only stared at the rubble that used to be his adopted mothers home. He finally broke down and fell to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Lupe..." he muttered through his tears. He cried for as long as he could before he heard something in the distance. He stood up and looked where the sound was coming from, turning his only his head. As he looked, he saw a small, green spec in the distance with a large trail of dust behind it. At this point, he was no longer crying, but was still depressed. He had a more angered look on his face though. He pulled out an arrow and readied it in his bow, aiming straight at the green figure, which now looked more like a hedgehog with some sort of black jacket on. He let go of the arrow and moved of the hedgehogs path. The arrow missed due to how fast the hedgehog was going. The hedgehog kept running though and passed Will at a high speed,  
then disappeared into the forest again. Will just stayed silent and looked at the woods from which he arrived from.

He sighed and said to himself "I must find shelter.." He then set off again into the woods, this time only walking. He walked until he reached the same rocky hill, then instead of climbing up, he walked along side of it. As he walked, Will sang a small lulabye that Lupe had taught him. The song was "Do You Hear What I Hear" by Seventh Day Slumber. It was originally an Earth song, but Will didnt question. He eventually came across a dirt road, tire tracks marking it.

"Well, this is convienent" He said, not knowing how far he had walked. He changed his course and followed the road East, Writting it down in his notebook.  
He walked even farther before hearing something infront of him. He looked for what was making the sound and saw something headed for him, leaving a trail of dust, similar to Sonic or the green hedgehog. It soon passed him at a slower pace, but it was larger than him. He looked at it and saw it was an Army Green jeep.

(( Well, i need to end this here! hope ya like it and please review it!))

(( oh and this is one of my favorite christmas songs: "His Favorite Christmas Story" by Capital Lights ~Will)) 


End file.
